


You are the most beautiful Star of all

by crystalklances



Series: Crys' Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Set in canon, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: During a celebration after liberating a planet, Lance and Keith sneak off to stargaze. Keith is rather watching something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me the classic prompt "the stars are beautiful" "*gazing at Lance* yep, they sure are" a good while back and naturally, I had a lot of fun with that. Smitten Keith is what gives me life.
> 
>  
> 
> [Original post of the drabble can be found here!](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/155158685557/prompt-klance-star-gazing-but-when-lance-comments)

They were sitting on a meadow on a hill, not too far from where the Castle Ship was currently located. They had liberated the planet, a small paradise full of untouched nature, non-toxic atmosphere and clear view of the sky, just earlier and were supposed to be at the small party the friendly locals inhabiting the area had organized to express their gratitude. However, an hour or so in, the moment the glowing white sun was setting and the sky was colored in a palette of purple hues, Lance had dragged Keith away to watch the sunset and stargaze. And who was Keith to deny him that? So he had followed without protest.

The sun had disappeared long ago now and the dark indigo of the night sky was filled with many stars. The clear view reminded Keith of the time he had lived in the desert - yet it seemed even more clear on this planet, and there were none of the constellation he was familiar with. But that was alright: Lance had started to connect stars like dots to make his own constellations.

Keith had played along at first, but soon he found himself watching Lance instead of the stars. The pale light from the two near-full moons above them as well as what light reached them from the nearby party was enough to illuminate Lance’s face softly. His eyes were even darker than usual in this light, reminiscent of the ocean meeting the sky at night. His freckles were still visible, and like so often, Keith had the desire to connect them into constellation as if they were stars. Lance’s lips were forming a soft, content smile as he was staring up at the sky. Keith himself was smiling fondly at the boy he loved so dearly.

He hadn’t even noticed they had been sitting in silence for a while until Lance spoke again, voice soft: “The stars really are beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Yep, they sure are,” Keith replied while still gazing at Lance.

Lance glanced at him, and a small pout was on his face now. “You were watching me instead of the stars, weren’t you?”

“Yep.”

“You nerd.”

“It’s not my fault,” Keith said, “the stars are beautiful, but you’re the most beautiful star of all.”

The blush on Lance’s face was visible even in the dark. “Keeeeiiiiith!” Lance whined, “How can you just say these things so casually?”

“Because it’s the truth and you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

The blue paladin lightly shoved at his arm, but his smile made it clear that it was just for show. Keith had to chuckle, and soon both of their soft laughter was filling the air.

“Do you think we could get away with staying out here the entire night?” Lance asked after a moment.

“Wanna try it out?” Keith said.

“Hell yes.” Lance grinned. “But you better watch the stars for real now.”

“Can’t promise that.”


End file.
